pixelstarshipsfandomcom-20200213-history
Battles
Introduction Starship battles are what you’ll probably be spending most of the time doing in Pixel Starships. Most of the gameplay is Starship battles and thus it is highly important that you have good AI and Ship Layout. But that is just half the story, you also need to be vigilant and aware when attacking enemies as they will have to rely on their AI, while you have the ability to manually control your weapons and crew. DOs and DON'Ts Boarding Combat at certain levels can be drastically different than some other level. However here are some DOs and DON'Ts that apply everywhere. DO: Group up your boarders at a certain room if all poison gassers are dead. DON'T: Try to solo fight all the enemy crew or group them up with a gasser around. DO: Target the enemy teleport if you have a gasser. DON'T: Forget to give an AI for the gassers to board other parts of the ship. DO: Try to target important rooms like the Reactor. DON'T: Leave ANY Crew in Bedrooms or Random Non-Powered Rooms. DO: Set Critical Attack,Poison Gas,Repair,Hack,Dismantle,Rush to Condition None. DON'T: Put any Healing Powers to None, put them at 50% health of crew. Rooms DO: Try to target low power rooms like the Bolter. (Only on manual) DON'T: Try to target easily repaired / high powered rooms at high level PVP. DO: Make sure you remove all Bolters at level 7. DON'T: Set your AI to only target one room that the enemy might not have (Bolter/Security Gate/Missile) DO: Make sure your weapons and other rooms are easily Repairable. DON'T: Level up your ship without leveling up your rooms. DO: Armor AA, Shields, Teleport, and any other heavily targeted room. DON'T: Forget a Lift. DO: Connect all rooms with power. DON'T: Armor non-powered rooms. DO: Make sure rooms like the Missile Launcher have an AI to select a specific item and make sure they are filled. Crew DO: Have some repair crew. DON'T: Have no AI whatsoever. DO: Make sure all crew have a way to get out of a room without being stuck waiting. DON'T: Have repair crew not use "Target Condition Room". DO:Train your crew so they have stamina. DON'T: Rush your crew to the next level without maxing everything first. When You Are Attacking When you are attacking you always have the upper advantage. Firstly, watch out if you change the power of one room, all AI regarding power is suddenly terminated and you have to repower a room manually if it loses power. Remember, your always matched with people 2+/- your ship level, so don't rush your ship. If you are boarding try to get your crew not to run into Security Gates, remember teleporting crew back does not use any of the charge. If your in a good fleet you should also borrow some really good crew. To target a specific room drag the target icon on top of the weapon to a room you want to target. Any non-powered rooms have a 300% base armor so they aren't worth targeting (But they can't be repaired either). If you find yourself losing often, try to have a bridge. If you can't find any place to put a bridge, just don't use it. Also remember to remove gas/min collectors when attacking, as they are useless. When You Are Defending/in an AI Event There isn't much to say when you are attacked. It all depends on your AI, and if you use Missiles/Hanger Drones, make sure they are always full. Don't worry as all used room consumables when defending are given back via a wooden box in the room. Your 8 Hours of immunity will only come if you failed to defend, otherwise you will only get 20 minutes. AI Events count as a real battle, so you don't lose trophies but you still have repair time with a small amount of immunity if you lose. Category:Game Feature